


Hold Your Breath

by doodnoice



Series: Paranormal AUs of Hope County [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reader-Insert, Sirens, Smut, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: She's the monster in the Henbane you would have never expected. Her game is to lure folks to their deaths, but you? She'd rather keep all to herself.-Siren!Faith Seed/Deputy (Reader)





	Hold Your Breath

The first thing you learn about the Henbane River is that you should never, under any circumstances, go in the water. Or the flowers. Or the fields at night when you're all alone. Matter of fact, if you can help it, just don't go into the Henbane River ever - at all. But, being the Junior Deputy, you don't exactly get the luxury to pick and choose.

Like everywhere else in Hope County, the Resistance is alive and doing better than expected. Of course, most of that is due to your arrival and subsequent life threatening, ass-busting work, but you like to think the friends you've made during your time in Hope County would have gotten along just fine without you. Although, since you've been made into something like the county's personal savior, you've been tasked with helping the Resistance wherever you can, whenever you can, and that means travelling through the Henbane to blow shit up and rescue people.

Unfortunately, assignments like general terrorism are few and far between since Faith's region, more than her brothers', focuses on kidnapping people and turning them into brainless monsters she's dubbed "angels". So, when you're given an assignment to rescue some folks from a field of bliss blossoms, you can't help but feel a little more than bothered. Everyone knows the stories about breathing in the pollen - how Faith ushers and guides unsuspecting victims who can't help but succumb to the drug, how she twists their minds and makes them hers to mold -, but for some reason, no one thinks you'll fall for her tricks. With the reputation you've gained, people just assume you'll finish the mission without a problem and move on to the next.

Usually, they're right, but tonight, Faith's got her eye on you.

It's unsettling to see her pop up every few paces while you walk to the location the Sheriff gave you. She dances, giggles, and talks to you with a soft, sweet voice that echoes in your head. You try to ignore her, but you swear to god she keeps getting closer, and by now you know better than to shoot at her during these moments. At best, you'll be wasting bullets, at worst you'll shoot someone else. Times like these make you wish you could shuck off this entire region to someone else.

You're scouting the mission area, making sure to watch out for angels, when she strikes. She does so gently, like she does most things, and caresses the back of your neck. The feeling sends shivers down your spine, though you can't tell if she's actually there or if it's another sensory hallucination. It's only when she grabs the back of your shirt and hulls you backwards that you realize she had been with you all along.

Faith straddles you, blows that damn drug dust in your face, and watches as your mind bends into her world. 

You wake at the edge of shimmering, pale green waters - your clothes damp and the gentle lap of the river trailing along your fingers. Your head pounds, ears buzzing with the strangeness of this other world, and look around to assess the direness of your situation. Last time, she led you to the top of a cliff and forced you to jump off. You wonder idly as you walk through the fogged, forested area what bullshit she's going to try and pull on you this time, and then you push through the thicket and see her.

Faith hums in a dulcet tone, her back turned towards you, water cascading from her honey-colored hair down her bare hips. Your eyes widen, breath caught in your throat, because - holy shit - she's naked. You look off to the side, look back, then off to the side again - distraught, confused - abso-fucking-lutely _conflicted_. Should you look? Should you not? She's your enemy, she could be pointing a damn gun at your head right now, ready to shoot your brains out, and you wouldn't even know, because you're too busy trying to calm down and not be distracted by how beautiful she is.

You take a chance and turn back to face her, only to choke and fall on your ass when you find she's standing thisclose in front of you. Faith giggles, staring down at you, and you try to stare very pointed at her face, though the fact she's fully bare and so close to you - _god dammit why is she so close to you?_ \- makes it difficult to process much of what's going on.

Faith sits down in your lap, and you swear you can hear your heart beat in your chest, because she's so warm and the pressure of her on top of you makes you feel things you know the Sheriff would be ashamed of you for. "Rook," Faith coos, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of your lips, "I'm so glad you found me." Somewhere beneath you, you feel the edges of water swelling, rising up and up until you have to sit upright to avoid getting it in your ears. Faith laughs when your movement forces you both closer, your hands automatically finding her hips and waist while her forearms rest on your shoulders.

"Deputy," she sighs, and it's possibly the best sound you've heard in a while, "I want you to touch me."

Your mouth goes dry, throat seizing up, and brain blanking. This isn't happening. Faith isn't- she couldn't- she can't really want you to-

"I _do_ ," she whispers, pressing down in your lap slightly, and you have to bite your lip, fingers digging into her skin as you try to keep from bucking up against her, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. No one can compare to you, Rook. You're perfect." She kisses your cheek and drags her soft lips across your skin until they hover just above your own, "We're meant to be together."

Every alarm in your head is telling you how much of a bad idea this is. The water keeps rising, and it's gotten to the point where you're forced to stand in the waist-deep depths - though Faith continues to cling to you, her legs wrapped around your hips, her collarbone in your face as she traces soft, nonsensical patterns on the back of your head. She hums a lilting tune as her legs slide down yours and she moves to stand between your feet. Her hands smooth down your arms until she grasps your hands in her own and brings them closer to her. She places one of your hands on her breast and the other below the water and... You think you might have a heart attack.

She presses up closer to you and plants a kiss along the exposed skin of your neck, "Touch me, Rook." She whispers, "Touch me, please."

You shake your head, willpower losing a battle you're not sure anyone could have won. The Seed brothers will probably kick your ass- hell, the Sheriff will probably kick your ass for a similar but entirely different reason-, but you can't refuse Faith. She's just so soft, and pretty, and the way she's looking up at you like she's telling the truth - like she really only wants you - makes all of it almost worth it.

She moans when you touch her, press against her, rub just right - just enough for her to make that cute, high pitched sigh along your throat as she nips small bites beneath your jawline. You slide two fingers inside of her, and she's so wet and warm you ache between your thighs. She moans your name, lithe fingers clutching your wet button-up while she begins thrusting against your hand. "Rook," she whines, eye lids fluttering up at you, her lips parted in small, quick pants, "I'm so close, please, _Rook_..."

You work against her, groaning yourself when you feel her clench around your fingers, pulsing, edging closer and closer until she comes around you - her head thrown back and a throaty moan echoing through the serene silence of the green-tinted dreamscape. Faith looks at you after she comes down and laughs happily against your chest when you slip your fingers out of her. She leans up to kiss your lips, smiling into it as she holds you. When she pulls away, she gives you a look you can't quite decipher and tugs on your hand, encouraging you to follow her further into the water. "C'mon, Deputy," she giggles as the waters rise and rise until you're submerged up to your chest, "I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" You ask, though you're not sure if you actually care at this point. You just want her.

Faith tugs you closer - so close that your noses almost touch -, and kisses you once more, briefly. "I need you to trust me, Rook. I want us to be together, and it might be a little scary at first, but you're brave. We need to go down."

Vaguely, you feel your rational self scream for you to get out - _get the fuck out of the water, you're going to_ die-, but you ignore that feeling, and focus on the way Faith's looking at you like you're her only love. "Down?" You whisper dreamily.

Faith smiles and you notice two seconds too late that her teeth are sharp. "Down." She says, and suddenly you're pulled under water. You gasp, struggling in her hold despite her gentle hushing and calming voice. "I love you, Rook. It'll be over soon, and I promise you'll finally be mine forever."

Your lungs burn, the edges of your vision going dark. Your head pounds as the water closes in on you, but Faith is there to ease your worries and your pains. She hums softly until everything fades and all you feel is warmth and her and nothing but blissful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this you might want to check out my blogs - the personal one is just memes, but the writing one I post fandom stuff and occasionally requested quick fics -, or you can check out my ko-fi and fund my tea addiction for while I'm writing. Thanks for reading!  
> [[Tumblr (personal)]](http://doodnoice.tumblr.com/), [[Tumblr (writing)]](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/), [[Ko-Fi]](http://ko-fi.com/doodnoice)


End file.
